PJT Drabbles: Percy's Hidden Abilities
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Abilities of Percy Jackson that few knew he had.


**PJT Drabbles: Percy's Hidden Abilities**

**Summary:** Abilities of Percy Jackson that few knew he had.

* * *

**Strategy**

Jason blinked at Percy who was grinning from ear to ear in a rather disturbing manner. It was as if the green eyed son of Poseidon got his double dose of blue cherry coke with cheeseburgers.

"This plan is worthy of Athena," Jason complimented awed. They could finally win against the Hunters… against his sister and all because a certain demigod decided to show his cunning.

Percy only smirked in response

**Chess**

Annabeth was blinking… and blinking… and kept on blinking.

Her siblings had their jaws dropped

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!"the golden haired counselor shouted in annoyance and glared at her boyfriend. "HOW CAN A NOVICE WHO CALLS THE BISHOP MR. PONTY HEAD keep WINning AGAINST ME?"

"Ummm luck?" Percy looked at her with a wide sheepish grin "I did tell you I'm good with checkers."

"THAT'S NOT CHESS SEAWEED BRAIN!"

Meanwhile Malcolm turned toward his younger siblings at his side and muttered, "He has a good luck if he managed to beat Annabeth for a hundredth time."

**Music**

Sally could almost feel her tears and Paul only smiled at her. It was their dinner date for their wedding anniversary and Percy was playing for them on a violin he practiced with one of the Apollo kids.

"Percy's very talented, isn't he?" Paul beamed in pride as if Percy was his own son.

"He's very special."

**A+**

Percy looked shock as he stared at his grade. It was the first time **ever**that he received that.

Then again they were talking about bodies of water and earthquakes.

**Pasta**

"This is good," Annabeth said curtly

"Seconds!" Nico placed his rather clean plate in front of Percy who was wearing an apron over his clothes. The green-eyed teen immediately filled it up at a happy Nico, ignoring the satisfied smirk on the son of Hades and the twitching daughter of Athena.

"This triple date is so weird. I seem more of a slave." Percy muttered as he filled Annabeth's plate with his home cooked pasta.

**Sports**

"I tell you, Mr. Jackson has the a great potential in ice skating!" a female teacher said "Goode had never won ice skating competitions. Mr. Jackson is a natural with revolutionary and graceful moves."

"What about soccer? He is very fast and attentive. Why was he diagnosed with ADHD anyways? That kid has sharp senses."

"But he's good in basketball and manages to break out fights!"

"Did you forget that he is the swimming team's captain and ace?"

Paul Blofis could only sigh as various coaches argued about his stepson's training menu and schedule. He was amused at first when the teachers who had initially feared Percy's reputation squander their time arguing on whose team should Percy Jackson belong… well that and the kid was really friendly and nice. They once expected to deal with a drug dealing delinquent with various problems and they did not expect a talented (when it comes to sports) and well-mannered (most of the times and certainly not during classes) young man.

And to think Percy thought that he was unpopular

**Art**

Rachel smiled when she received Percy's gift to decorate for her rather '_creepy but cool personal cave'_ – his words not hers.

She always knew (hello, Oracle here) that Percy had an artistic touch.

It was a painting of the sea during a quiet twilight.

Then again she knew that if Percy was asked to draw other things beside the sea, they would end up as… a sea. Honestly, even Rachel did not know how or why. It was beyond her ability as an Oracle.

Percy had been his classmate and during art class, he managed to turn a bowl of fruit into something ocean-like.

It was beautiful, yes. Their teacher even said so but looked at Percy weirdly as even he seemed to be frustrated that his arts kept looking like anything that relates to the seas.

That was one weird talent.

**Drive**

As Apollo once promised, he let Percy drive when the sun god had to bring the Greek leader(Percy), Roman representative(Frank) and the lieutenant of his _little _sister(Thalia) to Mount Olympus.

He even ignored the little voice in his head when he saw the glint in those green eyes and he absolutely regretted letting the son of Poseidon drive.

Apollo, Thalia and Frank could not help but panic and scream along the way.

"That was awesome!" Percy finally said with a wide smile as soon as they arrived "We should do this again!"

"No!" Thalia and Apollo chorused (Frank was clutching his stomach as if sick from the ride… wait he was actually sick from the ride)

The children of Zeus exchanged looks and grimaced. How come people tell them they were speed junkies when there was another one worse that them?

**Pirate**

The Stolls were the best thieves, they knew and are proud of it though they knew they could be outsmarted.

Travis twitched when he saw _his_ phone gone; Connor groaned when his rather nice… item was replaced by a convincing fake.

Campers were amused, thinking that the mischievous sons of Hermes were pranking each other. They knew the real suspect.

Percy Jackson

He had been one of their… partners in crime. He was an okay guy but he can be vicious too.

The son of Poseidon had the blood of the seas. With seas came pirates.

Children of the sea god were either great leaders or pitiless pirates.

Percy was both.

Next time, they should think twice putting metal spiders on Cabin Six, specifically the bunk of their head counselor… not that it stop them, especially said head counselor, to having their revenge.

But did Connor and Travis tell that they would rather prefer to face the wrath of the whole Athena cabin rather than the mercy of one pirate?

**Waltz**

Percy was nervous as he led Annabeth (his prom date) to the dance floor, totally oblivious to the disappointed and hungry glances (mostly girls) and some envying looks (guys) directed at him.

He held her had and gripped her slim waist. Annabeth raised her brows, still looking calculating and beautiful in her slate blue dress which brought attention to her eyes.

"Relax, Seaweed Brain," she teased with a slightly coy smirk "You do know I don't bite."

"That doesn't really put me at ease, Wise Girl," he retorted back, finally relaxing and lead the dance as what he practiced with Will (It caused a lot of misunderstandings as Will acted out the girl part but it's one story both boys wanted to erase).

"You've… improved," Annabeth blinked, speechless that he could move naturally then smiled then frowned as she noticed jealous glares directed at her "You're a charmer now, aren't you?"

"If that is so, my charms are reserved for you."


End file.
